Needle assemblies are commonly used to percutaneously infuse fluids to a body and/or withdraw fluids from a body. The needle assembly generally remains disposed in the vasculature while one or more assemblies are connected and disconnected to the assembly to complete the infusion/withdrawal process. Upon withdrawing the assembly from the vasculature, the sharp distal tip of the needle is exposed. It is disadvantageous to leave the tip exposed, as there is a risk that medical staff can accidentally prick themselves. This phenomenon is known as needlestick, and can transfer blood-borne diseases.